Devil May Cry 4: The New Beginning
by Lady-FFVII
Summary: This Fiction is based on the pairing of Kyrie and Nero, along with Dante and Trish.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil May Cry 4: Kyrie**

**Hello all. I thought I'd give a Devil May Cry Fic a try. I have completed all of them so I thought I would write about my new favourite, Devil May Cry 4. : ) Don't get me wrong the others were great too, it's just they made Dante's character so much cooler then before.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**And for those that do not know, I do not own Any of the characters of Devil May Cry, or the places that the events take place. They belong to Capcom.**

**(May Contain spoilers)**

- - - - - - - -

A songstress sat in front of the mirror in her bedroom. The elegant silver framed mirror sat gracefully a top the dressing table. The mirror had been a present from her late father, she missed him a great deal, wishing he could be there to watch her performance. She had just attached the golden tiara on top of her golden light brown hair, when a thought struck her. _Nero_. Smiling gently she looked down into her lap.

_He'll come, he promised he'd come._

A loud knock on the door got her heart pounding. Maybe it was him, maybe he had come to walk her to the Church. But the person that walked through the now open door was none other then her brother Credo. She felt a pang of guilt as she felt disappointed. Placing a smile on her face she walked to him. Credo had much darker brown hair compared to his sister, he had gotten that from their mother, however his facial feature are the spitting image of their fathers. She loved her brother dearly, he was all she had left of her family.

"Credo, what are you doing here?"

He looked then at his sister. Being five years her senior he felt overly protective of her. He had to look out for her, his father had made him promise to protect her as his final wish. He grew increasingly concerned at how close she and Nero had gotten. He had noticed the slip in her happy appearance as soon as he had walked into the door. She had been expecting Nero. He felt a small sting before he reminded himself, that this was Kyrie. She would never intentually hurt or strike offense at anyone.

"I'm here to take you to the Church safely."

Nodding and smiling she followed her brother out the door. He always looked so overly presentable. She had remembered the crease she had caused by hugging him, and he had then told her that hugging while he was on duty wasn't allowed. What he had meant by that was, no hugging while I am in formal dress. She pushed back the waves of giggles that almost feel from her mouth. But a very big smile remained on her face. Walking closely behind her brother she found herself thinking of Nero. They had known each other for some years now, so a bond was bound to happen.

_I trust you Nero, please don't let me down._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Running, very fast, he looked at the clock tower. Ten minutes before she started. He had to hurry. The roads were empty so he hoped that nothing could go wrong, things normally went wrong as soon as you hoped for the best, so he rarely did it.

_No no no no... Shit! I'm gonna be late if I don't kick it up a bit._

His next running step was almost a leap as he almost collided with one of the barrels out side one of the row houses. You could tell it was Church day. He scoffed then. As if believing that fairy tale would change anything. He knew differently.

_I hope I make it, or I'll have an upset Kyrie and a pissed off Credo._

He knew he was prone to being a bit of jerk but for some reason he didn't wanna be late for this, he had promised her that he would be there. And damn it, he was gonna make it. Upon reaching the bridge that lead to the town he sighed and felt the droplets of irritation ascend down his back. The bloody Scarecrows had decided to come out. They weren't tough, just extremely annoying especially in large numbers.

_They had to pick today to jump me. Kyrie will just have to forgive me if I'm late.  
_

Raising his sword he ran straight down the centre of the road chopping and hacking at the monsters that stood or danced in his way. He really didn't have time for this, and perhaps foolishly he didn't check to see if they had died when they fell. He didn't wanna disappoint her. She was more important then these foul creatures from Hell. And he was going to do his damnedest to make it there.

_I'm coming Kyrie... I won't break my promise._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_

Upon entering the Church, he felt something stir. He was coming. He smiled then. Not long now. Not long at all. He had been waiting for this to come to pass for some time now. And nothing was going to stand in his way. Nothing!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Looking round at the pews, she saw the empty seat, where he would be sitting. She sighed. He still had time to get there, as long as he made it for some of it she'd be happy. Though the curiosity to know why he was late was niggling in her stomach. She took a deep breath, blew it out and began to sing. Sing for the Saviour and for the Lord Sparda who closed the Hell Gate many centuries ago... But most of all for Nero...

She wanted to make everyone proud, so she sang loud, loud enough for even a God to hear.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**First chapter up and running. I had fun writing this hehehe. Please review and tell me what you think, anything you say could help with the progress of the second chapter, and remember be honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil May Cry 4: The Stranger**

**I must apologize for the long wait. Thank you so much to those that reviewed. I have been rather busy, hehehe online games tut tut tut. But any way Its up and running and I hope you enjoy it. However it is a tad short, comes with writers block ehehehe.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

He thrusted it giant blade like arm at him and soon would pay for even thinking it could even touch him. Pulling out his Blue rose he fire two shots into the scarecrows face and watched as the dark essence blew away in the wind. Pathetic, thats what these so called scarecrows were.

As each group of the scarecrows fell, he started to grin. There was nothing like the thrill of battle, it took over, washed it self within the soul. Battling for him was a true hobby indeed. He enjoyed it and he grew bored when he had finished it. As soon as the last fellon fell he took off at top speed. He was glad and relieved that his casted arm had stayed that way during the fight, it meant no complications.

Looking at the tower his heart stopped, he was gonna make some of it, but he had to hurry.

_I'm coming Kyrie. I promised you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It flowed. Flowed just like a summers river, cool and warm all at the same time. Singing relieved everything. It relieved the soul, gave the people hope and joy. It took pain away for only a moment, but it was a glorious moment when they could forget.

Looking around once again, she spotted him.

..._Nero... He came..._

Her features softened and her heart burst with renewed happiness and joy. He was late, yes, but she was happy he made it even for the last verse of her song. Raising her hands, she clasped them together and let the remaining words fly out.

As soon as the last word had left her lips, she began to look round at all the listeners, and slowly one by one they stood and clapped vigorously. They had enjoyed it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyrie moved to where Nero was sitting, and sat beside him. They sat there and listened to the Holy Priest once again telling everyone about the Knight Sparda who had saved the race of humans, due to his love of a human woman.

The story had always intrigued her even as a child, her brother had always said that it was just a story, one for children like her to believe. For no human woman would dare love a demon. She looked then at Nero. She loved him, didn't she, and she knew he wasn't human. Her brother, did not know the ways of the heart, but he knew the feel of battle and knew the ways of the sword.

_If only brother you could just try to see what I see. Maybe then you would understand._

Nero felt her look upon him, It was so gentle and kind. He had no idea why she was this way with him, everyone else had cast him aside, called him deadly. But not her, she had been beside him since he first met her. He knew in time he would come to hurt her, but for now all he wanted to do was protect her.

Both Nero and Kyrie were broken out of their thoughts and daydreams as they saw a blonde figure with a huge sword swoop down and murder the Holy Priest. Nero heard Kyrie scream in absolute terror, and that sparked off the other members running and screaming for the door. Looking over his shoulder he told Kyrie to run. Then running at full pelt confronted the deadly assassin.

_Finally something more then a scarecrow._

But as soon as the assailant turned round he looked in shock at him. It couldn't be, just couldn't be...

_Dante..._

**Sorry about the swiftnes. Will try and get the next one up soon.**


End file.
